


A Whole New World

by gladerhead



Series: They Broke It Down [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Bless Harry's little heart, F/M, Post D3, even though he was a little shit in this film, fluffy huma, nightmare cuddles, with a sprinkle of emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladerhead/pseuds/gladerhead
Summary: Harry Hook is struggling to adapt in a new environment, and if anyone is going to notice that there's something up with the first mate, it'll be his observant and concerned Captain.





	A Whole New World

Leading a lost Isle? A challenge.

Dealing with a washed up sea witch going through a mid life crisis for a mother? Difficult.

Going into hiding under the sea and spending weeks without your friends and crew? Certainly a tough task.

But 'Remedial Goodness' homework? On a _**Friday**_? In Uma's current state of mind, _that_ was a fish too big to fry. 

"I mean, they can't actually be serious right?" She flicked through several worksheets Fairy Godmother had dumped on their desks at the end of the day's class. Uma was determined to not let this spoil her weekend, so she'd dragged Harry to the library in order to get it over and done with. But they were still getting in to the school routine, (Serpent Prep hadn't been so intense) and it being the end of the week, there was nothing Uma wanted to do more than to drag herself back to her dorm room and crash upon her bed. "There's no way we can do this. I don't even know what half of this means." She moaned, holding her head in her hands. "Look at this Harry, do you see this shit?! There's a two page exercise sheet on smiling." She waved the small booklet in the air out of frustration, her raised voice causing several sharp glares and irked shushing noises to be directed her way. She sunk back into her seat, ignoring the negative attention, as her focus was instead on the boy in front of her.

Despite calling Harry's name he hadn't really reacted. His head was hung down, staring intensively at the oak of the desk as if it had sprung to life and become a whole tree again before their very eyes. It was often hard to get Harry Hook to focus on anything _but Uma_ so seeing as he couldn't even bring himself to look up at her currently, alarm bells were starting to ring in her head. The only thing that was moving were his hands, which were fiddling with anything they could get their grasp on. He was pulling at his fingers, tapping his nails, clicking pen lids. All little habits that Uma hadn't really seen or picked up on before. It was like he was lost in his own little fidgety world.

"Haaaarry." She drawled once more, arching an eyebrow. Again, no response. Resigned, she rolled up one of the worksheets and stood up, pushing her chair back so she could lean over the desk and playfully whack him over the head with the rolled up paper. He jumped, letting out an audible gasp which caused Uma to snicker and more accusing glares sent their way.

"Ow?" Harry frowned, looking around, rather disoriented. It was as if he'd forgotten that they were here in the first place. 

"Oh shh, I barely touched you." Uma teased, ruffling his hair where she'd hit him, before moving around the table to sit in the chair next to him, studying him with a scrutinising look. A tinge of light pink dusted over the first mate's cheeks as he tried to avoid her gaze. "Are you alright?" She asked eventually, reaching a hand up to tilt his head back towards her, her expression laced with concern. Harry nodded in an attempt to reassure her, before suggesting they get "whatever they were here to do" finished, turning to the sheets as if suddenly Remedial Goodness was the answer to the meaning of life. He didn't look back up, staring at the one page for the entirety of the rest of their time there, not even moving to pick up his pen. 

* * *

Uma didn't see as much of him as she hoped over the weekend, which only worried her further. They were the Captain and First Mate, glued to the hip, thick as thieves. People had picked up on it too. She was tired of having everyone ask her where he was when she wasn't even sure herself. 

Of course, Harry could have his own space. Just as sometimes, she needed her own. He was his own person and they weren't on the Isle anymore. Uma understood and respected that completely. But something about this and the way he'd been acting didn't feel right and it was making her uneasy.

She picked up on it yet again when they returned to school the following Monday. Uma was happy to see that he had saved a space at their usual table for her at lunch. It's not that he needed too, but he always did and she appreciated it. She realized though, that he didn't have much food with him. Uma hadn't seen him eat much in general, which was strange, as back on the Isle he'd always had a fairly large appetite. Subtly, she nudged her tray to the side, so that it was sat in the small space on the table between them. He didn't touch anything at first, until she nudged it a little further, more firmly this time. To appease her, he picked up an apple, which seemed to only just satisfy Uma for now, though she kept a watchful eye on him.

He continued to fiddle. He didn't say much in conversation unless spoken to. He scraped cutlery against the trays, stirred food in circles, pulled on his fingers some more and stared aimlessly at the ground. This was not the Harry she knew. Something was wrong. 

Slowly but surely, she shuffled closer along the bench so that their knees were touching. Though he tensed up at first, Uma slowly felt him relax into the contact and surely enough, his hand found hers under the table. An invisible weight seemed to lift off his shoulders, and he gently squeezed her hand, fiddling with her fingers now instead. His thumb drew slow and intricate patterns into her palm and she tried to visualize the art he was making in his head. She, too, melted and lost herself in their little secret touches until she felt his breath on the back of her neck, lips hovering over the shell of her ear. 

"Come to mine tonight?" 

For a second, she took his tone as rather suggestive, and she felt her cheeks burn up at the thought. It was at that moment that she uncomfortably locked eyes with Gil across the lunch table, who was looking at them rather inquisitively. She cleared her throat and turned her attention to Harry, who took her back by surprise. That familiar charming smirk that would usually accompany such a phrase was absent. Instead, his jaw was tense. His ocean eyes had gone stormy and his whole exterior showed a degree of vulnerability that Uma hadn't seen in a while. Especially in front of other people. 

Harry's fight or flight drives were working in overload. He didn't know whether to hold Uma's intense, rich gaze or to bolt out of the canteen. Out of the school. Out of the universe, preferably. The pause lasted a little too long for his liking before finally, she nodded, feeling his pinky intertwine with hers under the table. She sent a quick but reassuring wink his way and he felt his body relax. They didn't say much else of it, turning their attention to the conversation at hand, which was currently Mal and Jay arguing about who was most likely to live longest in a zombie apocalypse. Harry nodded and reacted in whichever way was appropriate, blending in with the crowd, though at heart, he wasn't really there.

* * *

It took a hot minute before Uma could get out of her room and into the boy's wing of the dormitories. She'd ended up rooming with the excessively perky daughter of Charlotte LaBouff, who had spent her Friday evening trying to fix her 'botched acrylics'. After several layers of polish that had taken what felt like forever to dry, she had given up and called it a night, giving Uma the perfect oppurtunity to sneak out.

It wasn't much of a hassle, as Auradon seemed to expect the best in everyone resulting in a slight lack of security measures. Which was, in Uma's opinion, rather naive considering they'd invited a whole island of villains over to study. Not that she necessarily thought anyone was about to go running around wreaking havoc in the halls on a Friday night but... still.

She'd already been to Harry's dorm several times before, so despite the darkness, Uma was fairly confident that she had the right door. Double checking that she was alone, she knocked out the code.

_What's - my - name. What's-my-name. Say-it-lou-der._

There wasn't a response. Usually, within seconds she'd hear the familiar rhythm of;

_Oo- Oo- ma- a- a_

against the door but after an achingly long pause, there was nothing but silence. Perhaps he'd forgotten and gone to sleep? Or maybe he wasn't even in there. But then, where would he be? 

It's not like she could rely on poor Gil to open the door. Never in her life had Uma met such a heavy sleeper. Gil seemed to compensate for the fact that both Uma and Harry were rather light sleepers. They'd adopted the 'sleep with one eye open' mantra from the Isle, and Harry, in particular, was always on his guard. Back on the Isle he would sleep with his hand practically stretching for his bedside table in advance, where his hook would lie ready and waiting. Gil however, could sleep through a thunderstorm. They'd already done a mandatory dorm fire drill just in case of an emergency and he'd slept through the whole thing.

She knocked once more, to no avail, before trying the door handle. To her surprise, it twisted with ease and Uma realized that the door was unlocked. Having been invited, she didn't really see the problem in going in, and the longer she stood outside knocking the more likely she was to get caught. Carefully, she slipped inside, making sure to make no sound as she steadily and gently closed the door behind her. 

It was hard to survey her surroundings in the obscurity, but to her right, she caught Gil in a messy bundle of sheets. He was definitely a goner. She turned to her left, making out the shape of Harry's bed. As she tiptoed closer, she saw his moving shadow, rolling about with the sheets. She opened her mouth to speak before it occured to her that perhaps he actually wasn't awake. As Uma approached, she noticed his movements were sharp and jagged. It wasn't really rolling, it was more like writhing. With every twist of his body, he was tangling himself up in his bedsheets, becoming a chaotic and contrasting blur of ebony (his hair) and ivory (his duvet).

He looked pained, his mouth was moving but no words were coming out. His eyebrows were knitted together tightly in confusion and desperation as he continued to struggle, fighting back whatever invisible force was pinning him to the bed. His limbs stuck out, twitching furiously, hands clawing at the air. 

Uma had never seen it this bad.

All of a sudden, he bolted up, gasping and choking for air. By instinct he threw his body to the side, reaching for his nightstand only to be met with empty space. It was then that he turned back round and noticed Uma watching him. Hurriedly, he sat up his knees, setting Uma in motion. She reached out her arm for him and with great gratitude, he clung onto it, tugging it into his chest. She followed suit, allowing herself to be pulled onto the bed. 

His calloused fingers, which had been itching for something to hold, traced up and down the smooth skin of her arm, tracing the edges of her nightgown before back down to hold her hand, running over the lines, edges, and ditches of her palm as he had done before. Then, he pulled her hand up to his lips, his movements gradually slowing down as he took the time to kiss over her knuckles, committing it all to memory. How she felt. The way she reacted to his touch. She let him control the interaction, watching him in compassionate awe. His shaking hand then moved until it rested over her heart, closing his eyes and yielding to the steady beat of her heart. Slowly, his breathing fell in time with hers and his posture sagged until he fell forward, his head falling into place like a puzzle piece in his Captain's lap. 

Uma smiled fondly, a hand rooting itself in his messy curls, tugging and soothing through his hair. She was rewarded graciously by his coos and purrs as he melted into her touches, nuzzling his head against her stomach. Her other hand reached down to take his dominant hand, pulling it up to her lips and repeating his own routine from moments before. He sighed appreciatively, burying himself in the thin silk fabric of her night garment, inhaling in her salty smell. Relishing in the presence of his queen. She wrapped her pinky around his, as she had done earlier. 

"Do you think it's the hook that caused this? It hasn't been this bad in a while." She said, her tone tranquil and slow, thinking her words and her actions through carefully before she spoke. She looked down at Harry, who was fiddling again, fingers tracing along her figure through the sheer nighty. 

"I don't understand why they had to take it away. I wasn't going to hurt anyone. That's how they see us here Uma. They're looking for one slip up so they can say it was all a waste and kick us back there before we've even had our chance." He whispered in return, after a little while. Uma had to strain a little to hear, as his accent got thicker when he mumbled and his voice was already being concealed by the fact that he was talking into her chest. She rewarded his cooperation with another comb through his hair, one finger moving down to slowly trace across his jawline, cradling him in her arms. "What if I don't belong here, Uma?" He said suddenly, sitting up slightly. 'What if I ruin your chance too?"

Softly, Uma shushed him, pulling him back into her embrace. She pressed her lips against his forehead, to which he let out a subdued moan, his arms wrapping around her waist as he fell back into her lap. 

"You do belong here Harry. Right here, with me. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Understand?" She tilted his chin up so he was looking back at her. He nodded, completely and utterly captivated by the warm decadence of her brown eyes, falling into her stare. "Use your words, _my love_." She whispered breathily, and with that Harry seemed to come apart at the seams. 

"Yes, Uma." 

She was satisfied at that, drawing in her knees to bring his face closer to hers, placing a chaste kiss on his nose before slowly pulling the both of them down so they were laying side by side, limbs drawing together so that they became one entangled body. His head buried itself in the smooth skin of her neck, the warmth of his breath fluttering against her collarbone as she rested against him. 

They stayed like that, breathing in harmony until they both fell asleep.

* * *

When the morning came neither of them felt an obligation to break the mess of arms, legs, and sheets that they had made together, communicating with just their eyes and whispers in the small space between them. 

She made him promise to talk to her if and when this ever happened again. They were in this together, ride or die. He agreed, but only on one condition.

That she promised to come back again the next night. 

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a series of oneshots I'm doing around Post D3. Some may variate from the canon and some may stick to it but I'm just playing around a little bit hehe. Harry changed/grew a lot in this movie in my opinion, which I've talked about on my tumblr and this idea has been stuck in my head since. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Here for millions more years to try and fill the huma holes in our hearts. we demand our kiss, disney.)
> 
> [I need to go through and properly proofread this work, so sorry if there are any mistakes!]


End file.
